monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kutu slayer
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Iyarkonan so you're online right now? when you respond id LOVE to help out. in HR3, but if you're higher, dont underestimate me. im good. so respond as fast as you can s close to when i made this message. wow that was long.PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) im online right now so you can come online got it im in number one hall activate im coming im gonna go do pokke farm ill be offline 5min after this message but then ill be online for 10min see my talk page to make sure we can see each other in the hall. PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ok ill go on tommorow at US pacific time at 1:00 ok? ill be online for 10 minutes in gathering hall 1 ok? 21:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC)PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oops i pressed it twice cool poem i found is 4:30 in your time period good? i think it is. Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 21:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) yah right now its 10:37 at my place, im on right now is hall 1 will help u with shen-goren problem and any thing else :) oops can you go online now? if you want to ill be online for about 15min after this message so send me a message when youre ready. ill look at my talk page in about 10min ok? Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 16:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) yes im on right now ok im going on now waiting im going online on gathering hall 1 ok? so am i now,i will see you? only if youre on channel 1 for psp online then yeah right about now im on with my quest for you ok, but does your PSP use channel 1 for online connection??? i don't know ok quit the game but save it first and ill tell you how to see what channel it uses wait! no, dont quit it! okay im not quiting ok, here is how to do it easily: #exit gathring hall online #re enter gathering hall 1 #when it is loading, it should say what channel so just keep looking, ok? okay ok like this: connecting, please wait... channel _ _ is number it say auto oh i know why my dad told me that it doesnt work cross country thats why it isnt working <:( shocked sad face but i could do the quest and tell you how i did it that could work Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 16:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :) happy face, that might work yeah ill do it after i do the pokke farm wait, how many stars is the quest its a 8 * (* =stars) oh... thats why i didnt see the quest. im only at 6 stars. oh well, ill work on it. it said hr 4 so why not? i dont know why it says that... is it a dowload quest? no an urgent one ok ill do it as soon as i can. Playing hours... Hey kutu,where exactly do you live?cause its hard to go online and play with other people from faraway.This is draco,I live here in the Philipines.If i could go online with you I would,but when do you usually play?what hour of the day specifically?mind if we could be facebook buddies?my real name is Chris raniel,search me by that name. im in us, ks im on until 9am-11pm don't have facebook, on right now 2 tigrex qeust i finished it but it was hard as a baby trying to kill a adult that has a gun I can't play online right now.... Monkey D. Fan 21:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) under stood my psp is dead and charging